Ivypool's choice
by Terra Wolf -Robinfang
Summary: Two toms are trying to fight for Ivypool. The thing is... It's Hawkfrost and Breezepelt. Who does she pick?
1. Chapter 1

**Ivypool's pov**

I flicked my gray striped tail. (the Ivypool who has white under legs and belly, and muzzle. Gray striped back, ears, head, and tail) Where was Hollyleaf? I wanted to talk to her. I blinked to notice I was dreaming. Darn it. I saw far way, Breezepelt and Hawkfrost were fighting.

"I've known her way longer than you!" The brown tabby's muffled hiss sounded. "I train her, _you_ don't!"

"And she kissed me!" Lied Breezepelt. I hissed. Quickly the toms looked at me as I shrank into the shadows.

"Ivy-"

"No, Hawkfrost! Don't talk to me if you're gonna fight with Breezepelt, like you _own_ me!" I exploded. I lashed my tail and hissed at Breezepelt. The black tom's eyes widenned. I meant it. I turned away and ran.

I opened my eyes. The sun was rising, and I felt Dovewing's pelt rising and falling as she breathed. She lifted her gray head.

"Ivypool!" Repeated a jeerful voice.

"What, Breezepelt!?" I snapped. I lifted my head and looked to see Lionblaze. _Uhhhh oh... No..._ "I said Lionblaze.." I laughed.

" _Breezepelt?_ " The tabby asked. His whisker twitched.

"What? _Noo_. I never said that!" I laughed. "I said Lionblaze." I shifted my paws as I stood up. "Not Breezepelt."

"I want you on the dawn patrol." (My Uncle?) Lionblaze purred. "You, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Dovewing." I nudged Dovewing to wake and we set out on our patrol.

" _Ivypool!"_ A cat howled. It sounded as... As like Hawkfrost! I shook my head and stalked a vole. I inched a few fox-lengths closer.

" _Heelp, Ivypool!"_ Cried another voice. I felt my ears burning, it sounded like Breezepelt!

"No!" I snapped. The small stubby legged animal dashed away.

"Hey, Ivypool? Are you okay?" I noticed Dovewing. I shook my head. The cries of Hawkfrost, Breezepelt, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Mapleshade, and Darkstripe rang in my head. I hissed,

"Go away! All of you! Leave me _be_!" I lashed out. _Get. Out of my mind!_ I howled silently.

"I-Ivypool?" Asked Hawkfrost. I hissed and backed away, only to notice it was Brambleclaw.

"Sorry." I whisper sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked to the sky. It was setting. That means sleep, _crap._ I walked to my nest and placed my front paws into my nest then curled my body into it. I let my head droop. _Leave me be, Dark forest._ I thought,

"Little apprentice?" A small deep voice whispered. I felt breath on the back of my ear. I flicked it backwards to feel somecat's chin.

"Go away." I replied. I didn't wanna put up with this cat. I turned my head and body to face the blue-eyed tabby.

"I know that you are a warrior, but don't you want _extra_ training?" Hawkfrost asked me.

"No. I want it from _Breezepelt._ " I growled, walking away. I heard a hiss of fury behind me.

"Why that flea-brain!?" Snapped Hawkfrost. He jumped infront of me and growled, "I'm way better. And I'm smarter. And I'm younger. I'm around your age." He hissed.

"Yeah. You are 2 moons older than me. _Not_ as my age. Breezepelt is 3 moons older, buuuut-" I was cut off by Breezepelt.

"Talking about me? How lovely, come on, Ivypool." Purred the black cat. We ran off.

Quickly the tom straddled me! Aggh! I knew his plan! He pinned my under himself. I quickly unseathed my claws and sprang up. Breezepelt slid off me unbalanced. I jumped away.

"What in StarClan's name are you trying to do!?" I yowled, ripping my claws across his muzzle. "I liked you! And I thought you were better than Hawkfrost! But you aren't! You're worse! A lot worse!" I exploded. Tears dripped down my eyes.

"What else would Hawkfrost do with you!?" He hissed.

"TRAIN ME!" I scrame. "But a maggot-brain like you would _never_ think _thhhat_!" I whipped around and ran away. Anywhere but my Breezepelt.

"Hawkfrost..?" I murmured, sobbing. I kept walking, following where Hawkfrost was earlier. I made it to see the brown tabby laying there.

"Hmm...?" He replied. He lifted his head and I quickly ran to him, pressing my nose under his chin, my nose ridge warm, but my cheeks wet with tears.

"H-Hawkfrost, B-br-Breezepelt tried m-mating me... A-and... N-n-nooo..." I sobbed. I felt Hawkfrost's jaw open.

"I'm so sorry for you..." Whispered Hawkfrost. I lowered my ears and then whispered,

"Don't leave me... I now you wouldn't mate me... Or try." I sobbed. I moved my head away to look and see Hawkfrost's sad face. He looked sorrowful for me.

"Ohh, of course I never would." He murmured to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hawkfrost**

That worthless mouse-brain! Trying to mess with my Ivy, aggh he _will_ pay.

"It's okay..." I cooed. "Shh-shh-sh–sh."

"O-oaky." She sobbed to me.

I stroaked my striped brown tail over her back, flicking off the little black fur pricks. I hissed quietly.

"What?" Ivy asked.

"That Breezepelt. Trying to mess with my Ivypool." I pouted.

"I'm not yours, Hawky." She laughed. She looked up to me, and I licked her eartip. _Hmmmm... How to make her feel safe..._

"Don't wake up." I pleaded, litterly begging.

"I have to. I'm so sorry." She said licking my nose. I smiled and she walked away.

"Now?" I whined.

She didn't reply. She was gone.

"Maaaaaaapleshade?" I called.

The ginger spotted she-cat stepped from the shadows.

"What was that? I thought I was yours." She groaned suctucitvly. (Sorry no autocorrect)

"You areee." I purred. I kissed her nose and curled my tail around her shoulders.

"Good. Not that Ivy crap?" She asked.

"None of that. Nope. All you." I said

"Mate me." She said getting in a hunter's crouch.

 **Sorry so short! I will post this lemon in my lemon book, so... How'd you like the twist? What do you think?**


End file.
